cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Neal McDonough
Neal McDonough (1966 - ) Film deaths *''Star Trek: First Contact (1996)'' [Lieutenant Hawk]: After being assimilated by the Borg, he is shot in the chest with a phaser rifle by Michael Dorn as Neal is trying to kill Patrick Stewart. (Thanks to ND and Matt) *''Ravenous'' (1999) [Private Reich]: Hit in the chest with an axe by Robert Carlyle, causing Neal to fall from a cliff; he dies shortly after Guy Pearce rolls down the hill and collides with him (with Neal attempting to strangle Guy out of reflex). Guy later has to eat part of Neal's body to survive (with Guy talking to Neal's body). (Thanks to Ernesto, ND, and Steve) *''Timeline'' (2003) [Frank Gordon]: Stabbed to death by Marton Csokas while Neal is tied to a horse-cart. His body is shown afterwards dragging behind the cart as Billy Connolly and Gerard Butler looks on in horror. (Thanks to ND) *''88 Minutes'' (2007) [Jon Forster]: Executed by lethal injection (off screen). (Thanks to ND) *''The Hitcher'' (2007) [Lt. Esteridge]: Shot in the head by Sean Bean whilst he's pinned to his car seat following a crash. (Thanks to ND, Ricky, and Matt) *''I Know Who Killed Me'' (2007) [Daniel Fleming]: Stabbed (off-screen) in the neck, side and stomach/chest by Thomas Tofel; he dies shortly afterwards, after Lindsay Lohan discovers him. (Thanks to ND and Steve) *''Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li'' (2009) [Bison]: Neck snapped when Kristin Kreuk jumps on his head at the end of a fight. (Thanks to Matt) *''Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)'' [Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan]: Possibly dies (off-screen) at some point between the 1940s storyline and the present-day scenes. (In the comic books, the character is still alive today with an elaborate explanation for his longevity; it's possible that future Marvel movies might follow the source material by revealing that he's still alive. However, since it's been suggested, I'll go ahead and list this unless a future movie establishes his fate one way or the other.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Ticking Clock'' (2011) Keech: Playing a time traveler, he is wiped out of existence when he accidentally kills his past self (Austin Abrams). His removal from the timestream undoes all of his actions, bringing back everybody he'd killed...including his past self. (Don't think about it too hard.) *''The Marine 3: Homefront'' (2013) Pope: Shot in the chest by Mike Mizanin. *''RED 2'' (2013) [Jack Horton]: Stabbed to death by Anthony Hopkins. TV deaths *'Ambush in Waco: In the Line of Duty (1993 TV Movie)' [Jason]: Shot to death by federal agents in the Waco compound in front of Marley Shelton. *'The X-Files' *''Justified: Slaughterhouse (2012)'' [Robert Quarles]: Bleeds to death after Mykelti Williamson cuts his arm off with a cleaver. Although his death was never confirmed. (Thanks to Brian) *''Arrow: Schism'' (2016) [Damien Darhk]: Stabbed to death with an arrow by Stephen Amell. *''Arrow: Invasion!'' (2016) [Damien Darhk]: Stabbed to death with an arrow by Caity Lotz that Willa Holland tosses her during a fight. (This takes place in a hallucinated world, however.) Notable Connections *Mr. Ruve McDonough Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1966 Births Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe